Talk:Head Goblin (title)
Edits Regarding to diff=1143181&oldid=1143165 *''Whether or not this character is canon can be argued, as in the novel, Hagrid and Harry merely approaches the first free goblin they see;'' Canon policy says that movies are canon as long as it does not contradict higher canon. As such, the existence of Warwick David's goblin and the scene where he helps Harry and Hagrid is canon, the end credit name of "Gringotts Head Goblin isn't. I know it sounds very much like cherrypicking, but that's how the policy goes. *''-however, while the chances are slim, it is possible that the first free goblin just so happen to be the Head Goblin in the unlikely scenario. '' If it had been, it would have been addressed somehow. So no, in the book, it was not Head Goblin. And in the movie, the character only got the denotion of "Head Goblin" because it sat in this high chair and needed a name to separate it from other goblins at the end credit. The only reason the Head Goblin would be approached from a storytelling standpoint is that Dumbledore corresponded directly with him to make sure the Philopher's Stone were as safe and secret as possible. Which would have been addressed somehow if it was the case. True to how wizard-goblin relations have been depicted throughout the seven books, however goblins trusts each other and wizards - not so much. Hence, when Hagrid went to a completely random goblin, this goblin knew about the stone and was quite obviously not the only employee privy to the fact that it was being kept in the bank. *''Bogrod being the Head Goblin is a.) a cut content, not substantial enough to actually be considered canon, '' You are naturally entitled to that opinion, Sammm, but cut or not, it was at some point included into a manuscript written to be a part of the Harry Potter universe, and more importantly, it does not contradict the books. It would border on ridiculous to think that Rowling would take issue with Bogrod being responsible for running Gringotts, it was the last movie of a completed book series bringing attention to a litte piece of trivia presented within said movie. In other words, it would not in any way affect the plot one way or another, and it would not be unfaithful to her universe, meaning she would have no reason to say "that's wrong, this is how it is". Ever heard of time constraints? Now - it does not contradict a higher source of canon, and the movies are canon if they don't. In other words, it is no longer a question of "may or may not be", but what is and what isn't. Courtsey of the canon policy. * b.Davis's character ''not being Bogrod also is not enough to prove the former not being canon; I am very certain ''that I never said the character wasn't canon. All I said was that its position as Head Goblin wasn't. *''Scrimgeour was promoted from Head Auror, '' And what does that have to do with anything? *''the character in question could have retired to be replaced by Bogrod, there's a lot of possible reasons. No, there isn't, because Bogrod had been runnig the bank for forty-five years as of 1998. Say what you will about all the movies being tier-2 canon, my friend, but Deathly Hallows Part 2 ''is by far the more recent one, so if anything, if we agree even just for the sake of argument that the goblin in the first movie ''was Head Goblin, it was retconned in the seventh, part 2. Maester Martin (talk) 22:08, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Bump. Maester Martin (talk) 20:24, July 31, 2018 (UTC)